De Vampire En Pire
by ChairBaldorf
Summary: Quand est-ce qu'une histoire commence ? Au premier rendez-vous ? Au premier baiser ? Lors de la première fois ? Nous étions Jackson et Nefera, Jake et B., La garce et Le batard. Dirty J. C'était parfait. Mais malheureusement, une fois que les sentiments sont là, impossible de les étouffer...
1. Chapter 1

Quand est-ce qu'une histoire commence ? Au premier rendez-vous ? Au premier baiser ? Lors de la première fois ? J'étais heureuse, célibataire, immortelle. Mais j'ai fait une erreur. Je suis allée à son bal masqué. J'ignore pourquoi je l'ai fait... Peut-être qu' _il_ me manquait. Il m'a reconnue. Mon odeur. Ma voix. Mon corps. Alors je lui ai dit où je travaillais, il est venu me chercher, avec mes anciens amis. C'est là qu'il a découvert mon "superpouvoir" : Deux personnes dans un seul corps, flippant, non ? D'un côté : Moi, une petite sainte, un petit peu garce comme la plupart des gens.  
De l'autre côté : Mon autre _Moi_ , un vampire, une garce, et pas qu'un peu. J'étais la fille la plus canon de l'Elite. J'ai rapidement repris mes habitudes, et le meilleur duo de tous les temps était de retour : La garce et le batard. Jake et B. Dirty J. C'était parfait. Mais malheureusement, une fois que les sentiments sont là, impossible de les étouffer...

"J'ai embrassés beaucoup de crapauds avant de réaliser que le premier s'était déjà transformé en prince.."

* * *

 **Alors, alors.. Tout d'abord, voici les choses que vous devez savoir, avant de poursuivre votre lecture :**

 **-Nefera AKA B. c'est tout bonnement et simplement Blair Waldorf (à la base) sauf qu'elle a deux "personnalités" (Vous verrez dans les chapitres à venir..)**

 **-Jackson AKA Jake c'est Chuck Bass (Comportementalement (Nouveau mot ?) et physiquement parlant) sauf que c'est un vampire.**

 **-Rochelle AKA S. c'est Serena sauf que c'est une sorcière.**

 **-Seth c'est Dan (Oui, même si je l'aime pas il est dans ma fiction)**

 **-Frankie c'est Jenny (Elle non plus je l'aime pas, mais juste parce qu'elle s'est tapée Chuck (/!\ SPOILER ? /!\\))**

 **Les autres si je me trompe pas, ils ont les mêmes prénoms donc vous devrez les reconnaître ^^**

 **Bisous, bisous, ChairBaldorf.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre Premier : Ou, comment moi, B., suis-je devenue une femme baffouée par un homme avec qui je n'étais même pas...

* * *

 **Bonjour, Bonjour ! Comme vous avez pu le constater, ou pas, mais au pire on s'en fout, ceci est ma première Story..**

 **Tout d'abord, je tiens a préciser un truc sur l'origine des noms des personnages. Vous les connaîtrez après, mais ils viennent d'une série pour gamins (ou pas) qui s'appelle Monster High. Parce que j'étais en panne d'inspiration et que je voulais vraiment d'autres noms que ceux d'origine, 'fin bref..**

 **Ensuite, l'histoire c'est celle de Gossip Girl, sauf que j'ai un peu modifié l'histoire et qu'ils se retrouve avec des pouvoirs surnaturels à la Vampire Diaries...**

 **Non, je n'aime pas me compliquer la vie, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez :')**

 **Bref (x2) sinon les personnages sont ceux de Gossip Girl, et vous les reconnaîtrez facilement malgré leurs noms différents...**

 **Voilà, voilà...**

 **Inutile de préciser que ni Monster High, ni Gossip Girl ne m'appartient (sinon, Blair ne serai jamais allée avec Dan, ou Louis, et Eva serai restée à Prague...)**

* * *

Quel connard ! Quel enculé ! Quel... Batard ! Jamais je n'aurais cru que son surnom lui irai si bien ! Cet espèce d'enflure ! Il se jouait de moi depuis tant de temps ? Avec ma soeur en plus ! Il fallait vraiment être.. sans coeur pour faire ça à quelqu'un qu'on prétend aimer ! Et encore, "prétendre" est un bien grand mot, il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il m'aimait ! Non, il a dit qu'il tenait à moi. Bien même si je tiens "seulement" à quelqu'un, je ne vais pas aller m'envoyer en l'air avec sa soeur..  
 _Tu peux parler, qui c'est qu'a couché avec l'oncle de Jake alors que son père venait juste de mourir ?_  
Ca n'a absolument rien à voir. Nous étions en froid, et c'était il y a longtemps..  
 _Oui ! Le début du mois remonte à loin !_  
Je préfère ignorer ce détail que mon très cher "Chaste côté" me rappelle.  
Ce matin encore, nous étions heureux et il a fallut que ce connard me trompe... En quelques sortes.  
En quelques sortes. C'était là, toute l'authenticité de notre couple : nous n'en étions pas un. Au départ nous étions un plan-cul. Sauf qu'on est devenus accros l'un à l'autre et qu'il a fallut qu'on conclut un genre de pacte ce qui a fait de nous un "couple en quelques sortes" puisque nous nous comportions comme un couple et qu'on était _censé_ ne pas avoir de sentiments...

Et moi qui avais tout fait pour lui. Moi qui avais souffert avec lui à chaque épreuve de sa vie, les plus récentes comme les plus vieilles. Celle a qui il avait tout confié. J'étais celle qui avait sacrifiée mon avenir pour lui. Il m'avait déjà retiré de pouvoir enfanter, maintenant il me retirai Yale. J'étais celle qui avait loupés mes cours et donc la possibilité d'entrer dans n'importe quelle université de l'Ivy League... Et si j'avais fait tout ça ce n'était pas pour rien...

Nous sommes le 7 Janvier 2009.

Ca faisait 3 Heures que je l'avais surprit avec ma soeur.

16 Jours que son père était mort.

16 Jours qu'il avait 18 ans.

1 Mois et 9 Jours que mon père savait que j'étais un vampire.

1 Mois et 23 Jours que j'avais 18 ans.

5 Mois qu'on s'était remis à se fréquenter.

9 Mois qu'il m'avait transformée.

1 an, 1 Mois et 24 Jours qu'il m'avait dépucelée.

4 ans, 2 Mois et 6 Jours qu'il m'avait roulée ma première pelle.

8 ans, 1 Mois et 16 Jours qu'il avait été mon premier baiser.

Et 15 putains d'années qu'on s'était rencontrés.

Il avait été et est toujours _tout_ pour moi. Je l'aimais. Quoi qu'il advienne. A chaque coup bas qu'on se faisait l'un l'autre, je l'aimais davantage. Il est mon égo. Mon ennemi. Mon confident. Mon adversaire. Mon amant. Mon meilleur ami. Mon pire ami. Le seul a être aussi tordu que moi. Comme si nos deux âmes sont connectées l'une à l'autre. Il est certes la personne qui m'a fait le plus de mal. Mais il est surtout le seul a savoir me rendre heureuse. Et je le hais pour ça. Le problème c'est que ça fait 15 ans que _je l'aime_ inconditionnellement...

Mais pour comprendre comment j'en suis arrivée là, il faut remonter une dizaine d'années en arrière. 15 ans, exactement. Jake raconte ça mieux que moi car les seuls souvenirs que j'ai de notre rencontre, sont au travers de ses souvenirs à lui...

* * *

 **Me revoilà ! (Après 2 minutes de lecture.. Très courte, certes...) Je sais que ce n'est pas long mais c'est un genre de prologue donc je vais pas m'éterniser...**

 **Bisous, bisous, ChairBaldorf**


	3. Chapter 3

**Je suis de retoooouuuuur ! Eh oui ! Je vous poste enfin le deuxième chapitre. Je ne sais pas vraiment si je vais avoir un "postage" régulier. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que l'inspiration est là et que l'histoire est déjà toute écrite dans ma tête... Merci à Zarbi d'avoir mise m'a story dans ses alertes. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews.. Bisous Bisous, ChairBaldorf ;)**

* * *

Chapitre Second : Ou, comment j'ai rencontré ma meilleure ennemie pour la vie.

* * *

C'était il y a 15 ans. Ma gouvernante de l'époque, Roxanne, venait tout juste de m'inscrire dans la meilleure école privée de l'Upper East Side : Saint Judes. Je comprenais très bien ce qu'elle venait de faire. Tel un bourreau, elle m'avait assigné à quinze ans de prison ferme. Enfin bref, ça, c'est un autre débat, là où je voulais en venir, c'est qu'elle me conduisait au Palace, que mon père venait tout juste d'acquérir, lorsqu'elle croisa une autre femme un peu ronde, tenant par la main une brunette d'à peu près mon âge, à qui je n'avais d'abord pas fait attention, trop perturbé par l'accent incompréhensible de la dame. C'est seulement lorsque j'ai baissé les yeux à mon niveau que je l'ai vue. Ses cheveux bouclés étaient plus bruns que les miens, ses yeux aussi bleus que les miens étaient rouges. Elle portait une petite robe accompagnée de collants et de deux rubans dans les cheveux. Elle me fixait intensément, de ses yeux bleu électrique. Lorsque mon bourreau et l'autre dame cessèrent de parler (J'ai appris par la suite que Roxanne avait indiqué à Dorota le chemin de l'école Constance Billard, école jumelée à la mienne) et partirent dans différentes directions, la petite fille me fit un petit sourire en coin…

Je l'ai revue quelques mois plus tard, à la rentrée, elle avait les cheveux toujours aussi bouclés, les yeux toujours aussi bleus, mais avait troqué les nœuds contre un serre-tête. Je l'ai d'abord aperçue en train de jouer avec une blonde, elles avaient toutes les deux un diadème sur la tête. Je me suis d'ailleurs surpris à penser que le diadème allait mieux à la brune qu'à l'autre.

Je n'ai eu connaissance de son prénom qu'à la récréation. J'étais puni dans la classe, condamné à dessiner une girafe ou je ne sais quelle autre bestiole, tout ça parce qu'un abruti avait saigné du nez et que j'avais failli lui sauter dessus… La brunette était venue dans la classe, et s'était rapprochée de moi. Beaucoup trop près. J'aurais pu la blesser, et je ne le souhaitais pas étant donné qu'elle était comme mon point repère depuis le début de la matinée.

« Tu es Jackson, c'est ça ? » Dans sa bouche, mon prénom ne m'exaspérait pas, ce qui était rare et n'arrivait que quand mon père m'appelait, et dans ce cas, la peur avait remplacée l'exaspération.

« C'est juste Jake. » Je disais ça à tout le monde depuis que j'avais compris le ridicule de mon prénom. Mais elle, elle aurait pu le prononcer autant de fois qu'elle le souhaitait que ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé le moins du monde.

« Moi c'est Nefera. » Je souris inconsciemment. Je pouvais enfin mettre un nom sur la brune qui me traumatisait depuis plusieurs mois.

Nous ne sommes pas immédiatement devenus amis, enfin, on se parlait, du moins, on se regardait, mais on ne se considérait pas comme amis.

* * *

Du moins, pas avant ce fameux jour où un petit garçon qui s'appelait Peter et une petite fille du nom d'Eperly ont commencé à « taquiner » Nefera. Elle jouait avec la blonde (toujours) et les deux petits cons ont poussée la brune du haut d'un toboggan. Evidemment, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour et avant que ma protégée ne s'écrase au sol, je l'ai rattrapée. Les trois gamins en haut du toboggan étaient choqués, sans doutes en raison de ma vitesse ou du fait que Nefera ait pu mourir.

Bref, dans tous les cas suite à ce jour, Nefera et moi avons formé un duo contre Eperly et Peter. Parfois nous étions trois, Rochelle, qui possédait quelques pouvoirs magiques, faisait disparaitre leurs affaires ou pleins d'autres conneries dans le genre…

J'avais appris pleins de choses à Nefera, sur ma nature de vampire, sur le monde des grands… Dès que je savais un truc, je le lui apprenais. Je n'aimais pas me sentir inférieur ou supérieur à elle. Intellectuellement et notoriétairement (Je sais, ce mot n'existe pas) parlant. Nous avions toujours été sur un pied d'égalité, sauf sur la force. J'étais plus fort que n'importe quel être humain, et cette force grandissait de jour en jour, à l'instar de mon affection pour Nefera. On était toujours associés l'un à l'autre, il n'y avait pas de Jekyll sans de Nile. C'était impossible de parler d'elle sans de parler de moi, et vice versa. Nous nous protégions mutuellement, elle m'empêchait de me jeter sur les gamins qui saignaient et moi je la protégeais de quiconque lui cherchais des emmerdes. Presque tous avaient peur de nous. Enfin, au début, de moi, puis, ma petite princesse des bonnes manières est devenue la reine des coups bas.

* * *

Ca a commencé en primaire, au CE1. Tout le monde a toujours dit que Nefera et Nate étaient sortis ensemble dés la maternelle mais c'était faux. Il était trop occupé par Rochelle, et la brunette se languissait de manière exécrable devant les yeux du blond. Enfin bref, en CE1, donc quand ils ont commencé à se fréquenter, ma confidente m'a clairement lâché, pour être collée à Archibald. Je n'ai rien dit pendant quelques temps et un jour, quand mademoiselle daignait _enfin_ remarquer ma présence, elle eut le culot, de revenir me parler sans explications, et en plus de me parler de sa relation avec Nathaniel…

Je lui ai alors craché au visage que si elle avait besoin de raconter toutes ses conneries de contes de fées à quelqu'un sans attendre la moindre réponse, ni la moindre contestation, elle n'avait qu'à s'acheter un journal intime, qu'elle n'était qu'une garce sans cœur qui s'était servie de moi pour se rapprocher de son prince charmant à deux balles, et pour conclure je lui avais lancé un magnifique : « J'aurais préféré que tu tombes de ce toboggan, tu y serais restée, et tu ne m'aurais pas pourri la vie pendant toutes ces années.. ».

Je l'avais abandonnée en plein milieu de ce couloir, rempli de curieux qui s'attroupaient autour d'elle pour voir si elle pleurait, ce qui était le cas. Elle a tenté à plusieurs reprises de m'adresser la parole, mais je la repoussais à chaque fois. Je lui en voulais sincèrement de m'avoir délaissé pour un garçon qui n'avait d'yeux que pour sa meilleure amie.

Un jour, quelques semaines après ce drame, pendant la récré, je l'ai aperçue en haut du toboggan, j'ai d'abord cru qu'elle allait sauter, mais j'ai vite compris son plan quand j'ai aperçue Eperly, monter les marches de ce dernier. A peine eut-elle le temps de se placer à l'entrée du toboggan que la blonde fut propulsée quelques mètres plus bas, hurlant de douleur, comme quoi elle sentait plus ses membres, alors qu'au final, elle n'a eu qu'une fracture au genou. Je ne détestais pas Eperly, je la trouvais même plutôt jolie (J'ai d'ailleurs couché avec quelques années plus tard) mais son comportement m'insupportait, et elle méritait amplement cette fracture …

Au final, j'avais pardonné à Nefera son erreur et lui avait attribué le surnom de « B. », diminutif de « Bitch » qui signifie « Garce ». Je l'appelais tout le temps comme ça et à force tout le monde s'est habitué à ce surnom. Je m'étais d'abord rapproché de Nate pour qu'il ne fasse pas de mal à B., mais au final je m'entendais bien avec ce type dont mon principal point commun était d'être raide dingue de nos meilleures amies respectives (la sienne étant Rochelle).

* * *

Aux dix ans de je ne sais plus qui, dans les Hamptons, nous avions joué au Loup, et évidemment j'avais rattrapée B. en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire… Je l'avais fait trébucher et m'étais involontairement ouvert la tête en voulant lui empêcher d'ouvrir la sienne. Nous étions par terre, moi « agonisant » et elle riant aux éclats… Je ne sais pas si elle avait conscience de ce qu'il y avait entre Rochelle et Nate mais elle m'a embrassé. J'en ai donc déduis qu'elle s'en doutait. C'était le 18 Décembre 2001. C'est à cause de ça que le nombre de ma suite est : 1812.

Quand on devait avoir 14 ans, alors que j'étais sur le point de m'envoyer en l'air avec une lycéenne, il a fallut que ma très chère meilleure amie intervienne, sous prétexte qu'elle avait un truc urgent à me dire…

Elle a déboulé tel un monstre dans ma suite, lâchant une remarque à ma presque conquête tout en mettant à la porte cette dernière. Elle s'est ensuite jetée sur moi en faisant sa tête de « Jake, éxécute ma demande s'il te plait ! »

« Y a quoi ?, lui demandais-je soucieux.

-Aides-moi.

-A quoi ?

-Nate veut qu'on passe la vitesse supérieure. », déclara-t-elle comme si c'était un lourd secret qu'elle gardait depuis des années. (Peut-être que c'était le cas…)

J'étais sceptique à son annonce, il aurait du m'en parler, c'est de ça dont parlent les mecs entre eux, non ?

« En quoi veux-tu que je t'aide ?, rigolais-je.

-Bah, aide-moi. Montre-moi. Apprends-moi. , dit-elle toute sérieuse.

-Mais il va le savoir, tu es sûre qu'on parle bien de la même chose ? »

Elle poussa un soupir d'exaspération, puis hurla presque : « Tu vas m'apprendre à rouler une pelle, oui ou non ?! »

Je me suis longtemps foutu de sa gueule parce qu'elle n'avait pas la même « boite de vitesses » que moi.

La vitesse supérieure à laquelle _je_ pensais, on l'a effectuée 3 ans plus tard, à l'arrière de ma limousine. Vive le romantisme. C'était le premier soir où je la voyais réellement. Non on était pas en couple, elle venait de rompre avec Nate et il s'est passé ce qu'il s'est passé... Ce qui a créé beaucoup d'histoires par la suite, parce que Nate l'a su, qu'on s'est disputés, que j'ai lâchée B. parce qu'elle m'avait soulée... Ca aurait pu en rester là, sauf qu'entre l'épisode de la limousine et le moment où Nate a su que je me tapais son ex. On a fait une grosse connerie : (Non elle est pas tombée enceinte…) Je lui ai fais boire mon sang parce que j'avais bu le sien et qu'elle voulait savoir quel goût ça avait sauf que mon sang l'a tuée, étant donné que son père, qui était un espèce de chasseur de Vampires lui avait donné un sérum d'immortalité (C'est un truc violet qu'on donne aux enfants à la naissance pour qu'ils arrêtent de vieillir physiquement à 25 ans..) Je sais pas si vous me suivez mais en tout cas, mon venin l'a tuée en quelques semaines, le temps nécessaire pour qu'on s'engueule et qu'on se reparle, c'est-à-dire _longtemps…_

Je savais qu'un jour B. mourrait, mais je n'ai jamais imaginé que ce serait de ma faute…


End file.
